Two months
by FNUP
Summary: Sam Evans has been on book tour for two long months. When he gets home, he's tired, but he wants his girl.


Sam was tired. Like, the kind of tired where sleep was an impossibility. He'd spent two months away from home on this comic book tour going from state to state, autographing copy after copy, posing faith everyone from pimple-faced teens dressed as his characters to the decidedly disturbing 40-year-olds. He swiped the palm of his hand over his face as the elevator dinged signaling he'd reached his floor. Rolling the suitcase out of the elevator, he lumbered, exhausted, to the apartment he shared with his girlfriend. Entering the apartment was like receiving a second wind. He instantly became more awake as the feelings of exhaustion faded away while he took in the familiar surroundings. More importantly he realized, as was indicated by the running shower, that his woman was home.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Mercedes had awoken that morning excited for Sam's return home. She'd had the date marked on every calendar in her line of vision. Her iPad, iPhone, computers, even calendars that hung on the walls had the date circled since the day he departed. She sprang out of bed and tidied up a bit then got some breakfast. Checking her watch, she saw she had time for a Zumba class before her Sammy was due back. Coming home after class, she dropped her bag by the door and jumped in the shower realizing she only had a little time before he came home.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam heard the water turn off and turned his head in the direction of the bathroom as he heard her step out of the shower. He wanted his woman, no doubt, but he'd decided against surprising her by joining her in the shower and opted instead to stretch out across the bed and wait until she came out. He was familiar with her post-shower routine of moisturizing, so he knew she'd be a few minutes. He'd never before heard the word "ashy" as frequently as he had in the 5 years he'd been with Mercedes. He relaxed, listening to her hum a familiar tune as she placed everything back into the cabinets and opened the bathroom door.

He saw her before she saw him. She stood in the doorway in her lavender lace bra and panty set looking like some kind of goddess. Her hair was atop her head in a messy bun, and her skin was dewy with a slight sheen thanks to the lotion she had just applied. In a word, she was breathtaking. Sam felt the stirrings of an erection in his pants and cleared his throat to get her attention. Mercedes head looked up at the sound of his throat clearing, and her brown eyes met his green ones.

"Sammy," she whispered, almost afraid that if she spoke too loudly he would disappear.

"Hey baby," he drawled, "you got some sugar for me?"

Her first instinct was to run over and jump him, but she wouldn't. The smoldering look he was giving her let her know that he wasn't going to be rushed. It had been two long months since they had seen one another, and what he had planned would probably take all night.

Slowly she approached his side of the bed and stood on her toes, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing his lips ever so softly. Sam moaned and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer until she could feel every line of her erection. "I've missed you, daddy," Mercedes moaned as his kisses moved from her mouth to her neck. "I've missed you too, sugar. So much," he replied as he nuzzled her cleavage.

Sam picked her up and gently laid her down on the bed. His eyes roamed hungrily over the body that he'd spent two months aching for. Sure they'd done a few things with the webcam and had some phone sex, but his hand itched to touch, and his tongue yearned to taste. Staring down at her parted lips and heaving chest, he knew exactly where he wanted to start.

He slid both fingers underneath the straps of her bra, sliding them off of her shoulders. Once her arms were out, he reached around to unhook it, revealing her breasts. Her breasts. Her perfect teardrop-shaped breasts. He dove in mouth first, kissing at first, then graduating to licking and sucking with gentle bites. He licked one nipple until it pebbled then the next as she arched into him, moaning.

"God, Sammy," she whimpered.

"That feel good, sugar?"

"God yes, baby!" Mercedes felt her legs shaking. She was so close to coming and he hadn't gone past her belly button.

Sam smiled as he took in the effect he had in her. He started kissing his was down her body from her breasts down to her navel. He sat up on his knees and rubbed his hands over her thick, brown thighs. He ran his palm down her abdomen, and stopped once he got to the crotch of her panties. Using his thumb, he began to rub her clit through her underwear. Mercedes gasped at the sensation and looked up at Sam with desperation in her eyes. Her body ached for release, but she knew he wouldn't give it to her. Not right now. He had plans.

With a tap on her thigh, Mercedes raised her hips so Sam could remove her panties. Once they had been discarded, he removed his shirt and pants and joined her back on the bed. She had laid back down and crossed her ankles. She knew what she was doing. And so did he. She needed to hear him say it.

"Open up for me, sugar."

Mercedes complied, slowly parting her thighs for him with a look in her eyes that dared him to taste. She was so ready for him, she was glistening. He ran the back of his index and middle fingers up and down her slit to test her wetness, occasionally dipping them inside her entrance.

"You're so wet, Cedes," he practically growled.

"It's all for you, daddy," she moaned in response.

He smirked at her comment and its effectiveness. He wouldn't hold back anymore. He spread her legs as wide as they would go and dipped his head between them. He started off slow, licking her slit from top to bottom. He was teasing her, avoiding the place he knew she wanted his tongue most. And she knew it.

"Please, Sammy. Lick it please, daddy." She was whining and she wasn't even sorry. She wanted it bad and he knew it.

Hearing her beg turned him on even more, and he was obliged to give her what she wanted. He licked her pussy all the way up to her clit and sucked on it like a lollipop. He licked and sucked until she had threaded her hands in his hair and was riding his face.

Mercedes loved the way Sam ate her pussy. She'd had exes who had gone down on her before, but they used only their tongues like they were afraid. Her Sammy went in with his whole mouth, taking in as much of her as he could at once.

"Oh, you lick my pussy so good, baby," she moaned as she praised his efforts.

He could tell it was feeling good when she talked dirty. He loved it when she talked dirty.

"Yeah? You gonna come for me, sugar? I want you to come for me so bad baby," he said between licks. He slipped two fingers inside her to help her come, and he could tell she was almost there when he felt her tightening around them. He pumped his fingers, and she rode them harder, feeling her impending orgasm take over. Her nipples hardened and her back arched as she came hard, screaming.

"Oh fuck baby! You make my pussy feel so good."

Sam laid there, stroking her as she came down from her high. Once she opened her eyes, she gave him a look that let him know what she wanted. She wanted his dick. And she wanted it now.

He stood up, happy to cooperate, and removed his underwear. His erection popped out, pointing up to the sky. He'd been so hard for so long.

As she lay there on her back, legs splayed, lips parted and looking thoroughly fucked, Sam took his cock and stroked it at the sight of her. "Do you know how sexy you are, sugar? Do you know how many nights I've jerked off to this very scenario in my head? Two months is too long, baby," he whispered, almost as if he were praying.

He climbed onto the bed and laid on his back. Without a word, she climbed on his lap and slid down on his length. They both hissed in pleasure, him at her tightness and her at the feel of being filled by him. "Shit, Cedes. You're so tight, baby. Will you ride my cock til you come, baby? I just wanna make you come," he moaned as she began to slide up and down on his pole.

She rode him like a pro, eyes rolling back and nails scratching his chest. He slid one hand down to her pussy and massaged her clit with his thumb. The other hand went to her breast to tease her nipple.

Mercedes was getting lost in the pleasure he was giving her. It was too much. She was so close but it was too soon. She wanted to stave off the orgasm, but she couldn't. It was coming. She was coming. "Ohmigod Sammy! I'm coming for you, daddy. Oh my god I'm gonna come baby."

"Scream my name when you come for me, sugar. Let the neighbors know whose pussy this is."

And scream she did. Her orgasm hit her like a tsunami and she let out a long moan as she fell over and off of his cock. But he was far from done with her. He quickly flipped her over onto her back and pushed her knees up toward her breasts and entered her again. Mercedes gasped at the sensation of him filling her again. She had no choice but to hold her knees as he pounded her pussy like he was trying to teach it a lesson. Each stroke was more intense the the last, and his gaze never left her eyes as he pistoned in and out of her. He felt the familiar tightening in his balls as he began to lose control. He leaned forward and grabbed a nipple with each hand and began to tease them, determined for her to come with him.

"Cedes your pussy feels so good baby. I'm about to come, sugar. I want you to come with me. Come all over my cock, baby. Please." She had no choice but to comply. The way he was stroking her, his calloused fingers on her nipples, the intense stare, and the dirty talk all conspired to give her the biggest orgasm she'd probably experienced in her life. They came together, moaning each other's names.

Sam collapsed on top of her, still out of breath. Mercedes stroked the back of his neck lovingly as he came down, softly peppering kisses down the side of his face. He rolled off of her and onto his side, taking in the beautiful woman lying next to him.

Draping his arm over her torso he asked one last question as he watched her doze off.

"Did you miss me, sugar?"

**A/N: I'd never heard of Samcedes before this week. My friend kept rambling on and on about it and encouraged me to look it up. So I did. I've never watched one episode of "Glee", and I can't say that I plan to but their story is cute, and my friend requested I write this, so...here you go! I hope you guys enjoyed it!**


End file.
